


Ambition

by JJJJackie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJackie/pseuds/JJJJackie
Summary: A to Z系列第一篇





	Ambition

A   
Ambition  
德拉科•马尔福又一次站在霍格沃茨特快旁，亲吻自己的儿子斯科皮。  
小斯科皮今年要上二年级了，他看起来仍然是典型的马尔福：浅色而柔软的头发；一双蓝色的、冰冷的眼睛，四处打量着，但又似乎什么都不关心的样子；在对角巷能买到的最好的长袍；内含有独角兽毛的樱桃木魔杖。  
德拉科打量着自己的儿子，仿佛看到了二年级的自己，他的心中涌动着一种难以言表的满足感，甚至是作为一个马尔福的自豪感，但这种感觉并没有持续很久，因为他看见了几个人，准确的说是一群人风风火火的冲散了火车的蒸汽，出现在他的面前，如果有什么能使他心情更加糟糕的话，斯科皮似乎很高兴见到与自己同学院的好友阿不思•波特。  
德拉科向哈利•波特点头示意，对方给予同样的回应。  
有时候事情往往不像自己儿时期待的那样。德拉科•马尔福没有成为魔法部部长，拯救将要堕落的纯血家族，哈利•波特也没有死去。但是有件事可以肯定——哈利波特的时代已经过去了，魔法史上黑暗的一页已经过去了，未来或许再也不会有像哈利•波特一样的孩子出现……  
德拉科看着斯科皮和阿不思•波特并肩向火车走去的背影有点出神，他想起15年前在禁林的时候，正是和眼前这位波特的父亲——哈利进行了一场耐人寻味的交谈。

18岁的德拉科•马尔福趴在禁林坚实的土地上，狼狈的翻开一堆又一堆将要腐烂的落叶，他躲避开了霍格沃茨为在最后的战役中牺牲的巫师们举行的葬礼，他用力的翻动落叶，尽可能弄出最大的声响好来掩盖凤凰唱出的悲凉挽歌，他必须要找到那个东西……见到母亲最后一面是他此刻的唯一愿望。  
“你找不到的，马尔福。”哈利•波特看着这位落魄的少爷毫无目的的翻找已经很久了。  
德拉科警觉的转身，同时举起魔杖，几乎是一瞬间，他的魔杖已经被哈利缴械了。他背靠在一棵古树的树干上，努力保持着站立，他太累了，昨天他所在的阵营还是人人畏惧至高无上，而下一秒他就目睹了母亲的死亡、贝拉特里克斯的死亡、高尔的死亡，伏地魔的死亡……他太累了，他现在只想找到波特在这里扔下的复活石，见母亲最后一面，然后让波特解决自己，没错，这样也好过接受魔法部的制裁，至少是死在杀死了伏地魔的人的手里，而不是任那些曾经对马尔福家族卑躬屈膝的渣滓摆布……  
“波特，把复活石给我。”他让自己的声音不那么虚弱，说出马尔福经典的命令式语句。  
哈利看到可怜的德拉科还在努力维护者自己仅剩的一点点尊严，心中突然萌生出一种对他除了厌恶以外的情感，他将这种情感定义为怜悯，从小到大都是如此骄傲的德拉科•马尔福，如今已经沦落到手无寸铁被困在禁林中的地步，哈利知道自己只要用守护神召唤来其他人，德拉科必将遭受他应有的制裁，作为食死徒的制裁，但哈利并不想这样。  
哈利将魔杖扔给德拉科，然后背对着他。  
“复活石是你真正想要的吗，德拉科？”哈利明白德拉科一定将魔杖指着自己，但他也确定德拉科不会伤害自己。  
对方没有出声。哈利继续说：“得了吧，你才没有那么低级，你到底想要什么？”  
哈利还没有意识到发生了什么，下一秒他就倒在地上，脖子被骑在自己身上的德拉科•马尔福狠狠地扼住。  
“没有人能这样说任何一个马尔福。”德拉科压抑了许久的怒火终于在听到哈利说“低级”两个字的时候爆发了。

很久没有人这样问过德拉科他想要什么了，甚至他自己也已经忘了自己的伟大志向……他隐隐约约想起某个夏季的夜晚，马尔福庄园的后花园中一年四季盛开的纯白铃兰散发出淡淡的香气，潘西、赞比尼、阿斯托利亚和他，德拉科。八岁的他们骑着扫帚在庄园的上空追逐嬉戏，家族的大人们在开会，而他们在打发着无聊的时光。最后筋疲力尽的小贵族们降落在精致的凉亭里，贪婪的呼吸着弥漫着花香的空气。  
“父亲他们在干什么，为什么这次会议开了这么久？”年轻的潘西有点怀念帕金森庄园里自己的宠物猫，她等的有些不耐烦了。  
“听说这次是关于家族道路的问题，你知道，毕竟‘那个人’已经走了，他们必须想好今后的阵营。”赞比尼理性的分析着，同时打量着德拉科的一举一动，他知道马尔福们在这场闹剧中的损失是最大的，甚至差一点名誉不保，他不想让德拉科受挫。  
“来吧，潘西，让我给你编一个好看的辫子，我母亲刚刚教会我……”阿斯托利亚也注意到德拉科的脸色越来越差，她深深地厌恶政治和所谓的“站队”，她拉走了在一边傻乎乎听着男孩子们交谈的潘西，聪明而恰到好处的远离了这场纷争。  
“女孩子……”赞比尼嘟囔着。  
德拉科看着落在庭院中的白鸟，不知道在想着什么。赞比尼轻轻地咳嗽了一声，尝试着吸引德拉科的注音好打破这令人尴尬的沉默。  
“你们是站在哪边的，赞比尼？”德拉科不看他，像是自言自语一般的冲着白鸟问道。  
年轻的赞比尼学着大人的样子叹了一口气。“亲爱的德拉科，我们现在已经没多少选择的余地了……要想在现在的政局下存活我们必须得和魔法部保持密切的联系，但是许多证据表明那个人还会再回来的，只是时间问题，我们最终还是会为他效力的……那么你呢，德拉科？”  
金发的少年摇了摇头，他以前认为赞比尼会是几个人中最接近他的人，但现在看来他和别人也没什么不同。  
“纯血不应听命于任何势力，”德拉科的的声音清晰且坚定，“为什么总是需要站到别人的队伍中，而不是让别人听命于我们？我们从不应与狼人和吸血鬼这类生物为伍效忠于同一人，也不应让无聊的政客影响我们的道路，有时我真想变成一只白鸟，知道吗赞比尼，至少它是自由的。”  
白鸟像是听懂了什么一样，扇动几下翅膀，稳稳地停在德拉科的手臂上。少年轻抚着它洁白的羽毛。  
“而我……永远站在自由这边。”

而现在的德拉科身处禁林，狼狈不堪。  
哈利•波特盯着德拉科那双布满血丝的眼睛，有那么一瞬间，他有点渴望用摄神取念来看看这个给他留下七年不美好记忆的男孩此时此刻正在想些什么，他们离得太近了……哈利甚至能看见这个少年明亮的蓝色眸子上竟蒙了一层雾水。  
最后德拉科还是慢慢松开了波特，像是用尽了全部力气和尊严，躺在哈利身旁的土地上，大口的喘息着，像是刚从噩梦中惊醒一般。哈利没有说话，他看起来很享受此刻的时光，一种不可言说的感觉正悄悄将他吞噬，他安静的体会着这种感觉，他总是被称作救世主，通常他并不喜欢这个称呼，但现在，他却十分渴望拯救自己身边的这个少年。  
于是他轻轻地握住了德拉科的手。  
德拉科太累了，也太久没有感受过这样的温暖了，此时此刻圣人波特像是他生命中的一点烛光，只有不推开这样的一份温暖，他才能有勇气继续活下去。温度似乎从触摸过哈利的手心一直传递到了全身，德拉科眯着眼睛，他从未发现霍格沃茨的夜晚是这样美丽、神秘。  
“波特……”德拉科此刻竟然很想和自己仇恨了整整一个学生时代的人说点什么，“四岁的时候，我的祖父阿布拉克萨斯和我说过我的父亲，他没有守护住他自己的那片纯白世界，也没能使马尔福远离这繁杂的世界，那时候我的志向是永远不要成为父亲的那样的人……”  
“德拉科……”   
“别打断我，波特。”德拉科不看身边的人，朝着夜空说道：“八岁的时候，我告诉赞比尼纯血不应被任何人摆布，现在想起来我真的很天真，那时候我的志向是重新铸造一个不受别人控制的、一个像没有伏地魔之前那样高贵而纯粹的自由的马尔福家族。”德拉科讽刺地笑笑，“你不会懂得，波特。你总是认为我那么低级。”  
“八岁时的志向一直延续至今，不过中间穿插了各种各样小小的愿望，有些实现了，有些没有，这其中最无法令我释怀的一个愿望……你猜猜看，波特。”德拉科终于偏了偏头，看向哈利，发现对方一直没将目光从自己身上移开。  
哈利只是无声的望着他，并不说话，将他的手握的紧了些，像是在鼓励他继续倾诉下去。  
许久，德拉科咬了咬嘴唇。  
“你，波特。”他慢慢的说，“我一直希望能和你成为朋友。”德拉科惊讶的发现自己的视线开始变的模糊，他慌忙的转头望向夜空，慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
“抱歉……我之前做的一切。”德拉科的声音慢慢的变小，他有些不舍得推开了波特的手。  
“我真的很喜欢你……的自由。”  
德拉科不再说话，他的喘息声变得均匀，不那么剧烈。  
哈利•波特看着已经陷入浅眠的德拉科，他从未如此近的观察过睡着的德拉科：他的金发颜色深了许多，棱角也更分明了，他比一年前瘦了许多，脸色更加苍白的像吸血鬼了……可是他现在的样子还是很好看。哈利很想再说点什么，想把德拉科背到更舒适的环境入眠，想从现在开始做一些改变，心中有无限种渴望在呼喊，但最终他克制住了所有的情感，将坚硬而冰冷的复活石留在少年的手中。  
“一夜好梦。”  
这是他对少年念的最后一句魔咒。

红色的霍格沃茨特快轰鸣着离开了，已经身为人父的德拉科终于在妻子温柔的呼唤声中回过神来，他绅士地伸出胳膊，微笑着用手帕擦干自己那感情丰富的妻子的眼泪，温柔的吻着她。他将手帕放回口袋时感受到了一个坚硬而冰凉的物体，几乎是同时他看到哈利•波特那双翠绿色的眼睛。  
“若我会再见到你，事隔经年。我如何和你招呼，以眼泪，以沉默。”  
德拉科想到了一首麻瓜诗人的诗句。  
而这次，他以微笑向波特道别。


End file.
